


gunmetal blue

by stormhund



Series: a collection of drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, a little bit of yearning i guess, i don't know what else to tag here honestly, this is literally just a product of my brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund
Summary: “Ow!” hissed Osamu immediately, reaching up and rubbing against his face. “Watch it!”“Sorry.” A pair of gunmetal blue eyes stared at Osamu, the color retreating back to take the shape of a face, the form of a body, the colors of white, black, and gold. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”Osamu blinked, his hand stilling against his nose. Then he sniffed and let his hand fall against his side. “Oh. Hi.”Akaashi Keiji’s eyes narrowed a little before his brows rose in recognition. His eyes touched upon the crimson jacket over his shoulders and he gave a small, uncertain smile. “Hello.”–in which a fox and an owl cross paths one spring day during the national volleyball championships.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: a collection of drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964914
Comments: 22
Kudos: 272





	gunmetal blue

**Author's Note:**

> god, this is just a product of my brainrot from the hq rarepair quote bot on twitter. to be precise, it's [this tweet](https://twitter.com/hqpairquotes/status/1313122600554504192) that inspired this.
> 
> anyway, this is literally just me writing down anything i could think of. enjoy!

“i’m afraid you're feeling lonely tonight. i wish i were with you.”

v.w.

–

Among the three of them, Osamu was the only one who noticed the unraveling of Fukurodani’s setter.

Atsumu and Kita-san had their eyes on the courts below them, but they were too engrossed in their own conversation to properly absorb the scene. Besides, they had come here to watch Karasuno, and the team in question had retired to the benches in preparation for their match against Kamomedai.

But Osamu couldn’t take his eyes away from the match between Fukurodani and Mujinazaka. He was no stranger to errors, and he found the beloved setter of Fukurodani fumbling at the ropes. His eyes narrowed, attention attuned only to the player named Akaashi, until he was finally pulled aside and set to sit on the bench.

“What a pity,” murmured Osamu under his breath.

“Ya say somethin’?” Atsumu had slid up next to him, and he followed his twin brother’s gaze to the match.

“Fukurodani’s setter seems to be strugglin’,” explained Osamu.

“And ya care because…?”

Osamu shot his brother a withering look. “I don’t. I’m just observin’.”

“Well, keep on observin’, then. Next year we’ll be going up against them. Bokuto-san won’t be in their ranks anymore, but their setter is a sharp one.”

Osamu whistled, eyes already trained back on the game. He watched as Akaashi straightened on the bench. There seemed to be a soft smile dancing on his lips. “That comin’ from ya?”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I acknowledge talent when I see it.”

“Every once in a while,” conceded Osamu.

“Fuck ya.”

Atsumu wandered away, and Osamu continued to watch the game silently. It was only when Fukurodani won the game did he realize that he had been silently rooting for their victory ever since he had seen their setter smile.

Osamu frowned to himself. Then he shrugged his thoughts from his shoulders and turned away, back to watch the crows take flight once more.

–

The foxes left as soon as Karasuno lost.

It was a harsh defeat, one that left a bitter aftertaste in the back of Osamu’s tongue. Atsumu had claimed that it had taken three monsters to take down a team, and while Osamu wholeheartedly agreed, the way they fell scraped against his bones.

Once the three of them had cleared the gymnasium doors, all ready to retire back to their hotel and enjoy their last day in Tokyo, Atsumu erupted into a string of expletives. Both Osamu and Kita-san frowned at him. “What is it?” asked Kita-san.

“I left my bag back at the balcony!” yelled Atsumu, clearly distressed. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh, god! What if it’s already gone?”

Kita-san sighed. “I’m sure it’s still there, Atsumu. I’ll search with ya.” Their captain gave Osamu a knowing nod before the two of them retreated back inside, with Kita-san tugging against Atsumu and asking him to calm down.

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Dumbass,” he said. He turned, ready to find the nearest post to pass the time, when his shoulders bumped against someone else’s. His head knocked against another’s, and their noses met in an unfortunate kiss that was anything but sweet.

“Ow!” hissed Osamu immediately, reaching up and rubbing against his face. “Watch it!”

“Sorry.” A pair of gunmetal blue eyes stared at Osamu, the color retreating back to take the shape of a face, the form of a body, the colors of white, black, and gold. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

Osamu blinked, his hand stilling against his nose. Then he sniffed and let his hand fall against his side. “Oh. Hi.”

Akaashi Keiji’s eyes narrowed a little before his brows rose in recognition. His eyes touched upon the crimson jacket over his shoulders and he gave a small, uncertain smile. “Hello.”

“Are ya feelin’ better?” blurted Osamu. Then he added hastily, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just...I watched yer game.”

“Uhm. I am. Thank you.” Akaashi tucked his hands behind his back and offered a soft laugh. “I think I should be the one asking if _you’re_ alright. I’m sorry I bumped into you.”

“’Twas no one’s fault.” Osamu rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring the throb of his nose and his forehead from where they had collided. He hoped they weren’t blooming in red spots. “So. Where’re the rest of yer team?”

“Somewhere inside. I just came out here to clear my mind a bit before we go.”

“Ah.” Osamu’s feet were ready to spin, to turn himself away from this conversation. “Then I won’t keep ya.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Akaashi, five words keeping Osamu in place.

Osamu raised a brow. “Ya mean what’s a loser like me doin’ in the center court?”

Akaashi’s cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

Osamu didn’t bother to assuage Akaashi’s words. He wasn’t offended; he had already accepted their defeat the day before. Instead, he replied, “Karasuno is a sight for sore eyes.”

“They are.”

“So is Fukurodani.” Osamu grinned. “Ya know, ya guys stand a chance at winnin’ the whole thing.”

Akaashi blushed again. “Thank you. That’s very kind.”

Osamu would have said more, would have liked to see Akaashi tuck into himself shyly, would have liked to see him smile again. But Akaashi’s eyes slid towards the doors, and he gestured. Osamu followed where he was pointing at, at the two boys wearing the deep red of Inarizaki’s jackets, as Akaashi declared, “Looks like that’s your cue to go.”

“Yeah.” Osamu hesitated. Then he turned back to Akaashi and gave a little wave. “Well. Good luck, Fukurodani setter.”

“Wait.” Akaashi tilted his head down and to the side, looking up at him through the veil of his lashes. “You’re...Miya Osamu, right?”

Osamu smiled. He almost laughed. “Glad ya got it right.”

“It was the hair.”

This time, Osamu did laugh. “Ha!”

“Also,” added Akaashi, flourishing his phone from his pocket. “Do you mind if I get your number? Just in case we need some practice matches this summer.”

“I’m not gonna be the future captain, ya know.”

Akaashi was already typing on his phone. “At least I’ve still got someone in Inarizaki.” He handed it to him, and Osamu took it in his hands. Osamu flourished his own device and passed it to Akaashi.

“Alright.” As he typed in his number, he teased, “Sure yer not just gettin’ my number ’cause of my dashin’ looks?”

“Nice try.”

Osamu grinned as they exchanged their phones back to one another. He was pleased to find that the setter had turned a darker shade of red. “Well, that’s that.”

“That’s that,” repeated Akaashi. His eyes drifted to a spot behind Osamu, and he knew without turning that Kita-san and Atsumu had appeared.

“Good luck again.” Osamu had begun walking backwards. “And I hope ya feel better.”

Akaashi smiled. He gave a wave. “I do now.”

Osamu smiled. Then he waved right back and turned, leaving the boy with blue eyes behind.

–

Despite the knowledge that they were to wake earlier than dawn the next day, Miya Osamu could not fall asleep that night.

It had taken him an hour of tossing and turning before he finally peeled away the covers and pulled on his winter coat. After making sure everyone else was fast asleep in their own cots, he padded out the room and towards the balcony.

He leaned his elbows against the railing, exhaling a breath. This deep in the night, Tokyo was serene, its daytime noise dialed down into the distant rumble of engines and the punctuated laughter of people too drunk for their own good. Osamu’s hand found the phone in his pocket, fingers fumbling with the power button, thumb ready to scroll through his barrage of notifications.

Osamu froze. He rubbed at his eyes, unsure if he was simply seeing things, before taking another look at his screen.

Nearly at the top of the notifications bar, after some alerts from his other social media accounts, was a text message from Akaashi Keiji.

Osamu’s thumb shook as he keyed in his passcode and opened the message. He blamed his trembling on the cold.

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Thank you for earlier. [12:05AM]  
I never got the chance to tell you. [12:06AM]  
I hope you have a great evening. [12:12AM]

Osamu glanced at the timestamp before frowning. Before he knew it, he had both hands cupping his phone, fingers typing a reply.

 **Miya Osamu**  
twas nothin [12:34AM]  
why r u still awake [12:34AM]  
? [12:34AM]  
dontcha have a game tom [12:35AM]

He stared at their conversation afterward, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. When the three dots appeared from Akaashi’s end, Osamu found himself gripping his device a little tighter.

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Yes. [12:37AM]  
Just a little nervous is all. [12:37AM]

 **Miya Osamu**  
ya’ll do well [12:38AM]  
im rootin 4 u [12:38AM]

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Will you be watching? [12:40AM]

Akaashi’s reply sent a jolt down Osamu’s spine. “What does that even mean?” he wondered aloud, his frown deepening, even as he replied.

 **Miya Osamu**  
goin back 2 hyogo later [12:42AM]  
i should be asleep actually [12:42AM]

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I guess that makes two of us. [12:43AM]  
I should go. You should too. [12:44AM]

 _Wait_ , Osamu typed out–before he quickly erased those four letters. What was he doing, asking a Fukurodani setter to wait? He had a game the next day, an important one that may determine the outcome of the interhigh as a whole. The selfless thing was to say good night right back and forget about the conversation entirely.

 **Miya Osamu**  
ok [12:45AM]  
good night fukurodani setter [12:45AM]

Osamu stared. And stared. And stared. But Akaashi seemed to have already abandoned the conversation on his end, and it was time Osamu did the same. He was about to sheathe his phone back in his pocket and head inside when it vibrated with several strings of messages.

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Good night. [12:53AM]  
And thank you again. [12:53AM]  
For keeping me company tonight. [12:55AM]

“Oy.”

Osamu nearly dropped his phone in his haste to hide it behind his back. Atsumu leaned against the open doorway of the balcony, blonde hair in a disheveled mop over his head and eyes lidded with drowsiness. “What’re ya doin’ up this late?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Osamu discreetly tucked his phone away. “What’re _ya_ doin’ awake?”

“Woke up to pee, ya little shit,” groaned Atsumu. He rubbed his arms before beckoning Osamu in. “Come on. It’s fuckin’ freezing.”

“Whatever,” replied Osamu. But he followed Atsumu in, crawled back under his covers, and tried to ignore the weight of Akaashi’s words in his pocket. He tried to ignore the thought that Akaashi must have felt just as alone as he was, so late in the night, when all their inhibitions were down and all their walls had crumbled.

Most of all, he tried to ignore the want growing in his chest. He tried to ignore the seed of yearning to watch him play, just one more time. He tried to ignore the longing to spend a little more time with Fukurodani’s setter.

But his unspoken feelings followed him in his dreams, until all he could see was gunmetal blue even when he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really, really wanted to write about osaaka again. c:
> 
> special thank you to nhazy and christine for reading this fic/drabble/whateverthisis, fresh from my brainrot!!! ily both!! ;_;
> 
> –
> 
> [@megfushiguro on twitter](http://twitter.com/megfushiguro) • [@stormhund on cc](http://curiouscat.qa/stormhund)


End file.
